


many little wild wishes

by pearl_o



Series: dare-verse [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Skinny Dipping, Summer, Swimming, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik go swimming, and Erik makes a realization of just how far out in the deep end he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	many little wild wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).



Erik always takes his breaks behind the theater, out back where the edge of the cement ends suddenly and the scrubby unkempt grass of the empty property next door starts. No one else is ever back here, which is mostly why Erik likes it. He can spend his fifteen minutes or his half-hour lunch by himself, head clear, not having to make chitchat with any of his coworkers or anything like that. Erik doesn't even mind most of the other workers much, actually, but that's not the point.

He squats down, leaning against the wall - he can't sit on the ground, it's too dusty, and he'll get a dirty look from a supervisor if he gets his work clothes dirty - and idly checks his phone. The sound's off, so he only knows there's a new message from Charles because he's already watching the phone when it comes.

_Come over today? It's been ages since I saw you._

It's only been a few days, but he knows what Charles means. With school out for the summer, it's hard to get used to not seeing each other every day. And Charles had been away all weekend, stuck in the city with his mom and stepfather.

He types out his response quickly. _Can't, working._

Erik's job is pretty okay, as far as these things go. It's air-conditioned, and they have him working up in the projector booth, so he doesn't even have to work directly with people all the time. It's a hell of a lot better than last summer at the grocery deli (even if the big meat slicer was kind of cool). He's only getting minimum wage, so his paycheck is pretty small, and he tries to save some, but it still makes a big difference to have a little bit of money of his own, to be able to do things sometimes without feeling like he's mooching on his dad.

He watches the screen, waiting for the next message to appear. It takes a minute. _What time does your shift end?_ Another text follows a few seconds later, not waiting for Erik to answer. _Come over then. We can go swimming._

It's certainly better than Erik's original plan for this evening, which was just heading home, taking a cool shower for a half hour, and then sitting in front of the fan in his boxers, playing video games. _off at 5. see you then._

_Do you need a ride?_

Erik refrains from rolling his eyes, but just barely. Charles doesn't actually have a driver's license yet, but somehow he doesn't seem to admit this is an obstacle. It's ridiculous.

_no, got my bike._

He checks the time again and adds: _break's about over, gotta go_ before powering down his phone and sticking it back in his pocket, and then he heads back in to work.

* * *

Charles's house is in the opposite direction as Erik's apartment, but it's not too long of a ride. He avoids the garage and front entrance and makes his way to the side gate, walking his bike down the ivy-lined path that leads to the pool. He's not surprised to find Charles already in the pool, floating on his back in the center of the clear blue water, eyes closed.

Erik kind of wants to just stand there and watch him for a moment, but Charles hears the noise of his shoes slapping against the pavement, and he jerks himself in an upright position with a sudden undignified series of splashes. 

"Erik!" Charles says, and he's beaming in a way where Erik can't not smile back. He leans his bike against the wall of the poolhouse while Charles moves across the water, stopping at the edge of the pool, his hands gripping the lip as he looks up towards Erik. "The sunblock's over on the table. I got you out a towel, too."

Erik didn't think to bring any sort of change of clothes with him to work, of course, so he just strips down to his boxer shorts, kicking his work clothes far enough out of the way that they're not in danger of getting splashed. He squirts some of the cold goop onto his hand and works it fast and a little sloppily across his chest and arms and what he can reach of his back. 

He walks over to the edge of the pool, ready to jump in, when Charles says, "Wait a second."

Charles bends in half, and for a few seconds Erik isn't sure what he's doing besides making a lot of motion in the water, but then he straightens up again, holding something up in one hand. He throws it onto the pavement and it lands next to Erik's feet, a wet lump of red fabric. Charles's swimsuit.

"We're the only ones home," Charles informs him. "Even Raven is gone to her friend's slumber party. It's the perfect opportunity, don't you think?"

"I - yeah, sure," Erik says, swallowing. He pulls off his boxers before he can think about it too much, and then lowers himself into the pool.

The water's cold, but it feels good after the stifling heat of the day. It doesn't take very long before his body settles into it, the temperature turning perfect and natural. He ducks his head under, holding it there for a few long seconds and then popping back up to the surface, shaking his head with a pleased sigh.

He has to turn to find Charles again. Charles is still against the pool wall, but he's changed position now, so that he's facing inward, his back against the concrete. He's far enough in the deep end that the water is taller than he is, and only his head floats above the surface. Through the water Erik's view of his body is just enough to tease and frustrate - he can see the shape and mass of Charles's body, all the paleness of his skin, but not the specific details the way he wants to. 

Charles is completely naked, not ten feet away from him. He's never seen Charles naked, not _really_. Bits and pieces, all over, but never all at once. He's never been naked in front of Charles like that, either.

He's staring at Charles, he realizes after a few seconds, and he looks away and dunks himself back under the water. It doesn't clear his head as much as he hoped.

"Hey," Charles says, using one hand to lazily send a splash toward him. "Hey, come here, okay."

Erik goes.

As soon as Erik is close enough, Charles pushes himself off the wall, making their bodies collide. Charles's hands are on Erik's shoulders, and his legs twist around Erik's, pulling their bodies closer together, tilting his hips up so that their dicks meet. Erik shivers, full body. He's supporting both of them, and it's easy, Charles is almost weightless here in the water, but he's suddenly worried that it's not safe, that one of them is going to make an awkward move and end up sputtering through a mouthful of chlorinated water.

"Wait," Erik says, trying to carefully detach their bodies, "just let's try-" 

He pulls Charles along with him, just over the boundary to the shallow end. He feels stable now, his feet firmly planted on the floor, and he drags Charles back against him. He places his hands on Charles's ass - it's kind of thrilling how easy it is to lift Charles up, holding him like that as Charles wraps his arms around Erik's neck and his legs around Erik's waist.

They kiss until Charles is out of breath and has to pull away, resting his forehead against Erik's chest while he sucks in deep lungfuls of air. Erik nuzzles against the top of Charles's head, where his hair smells like the sharp pool chemicals.

Charles tilts his head back up and says, "I missed you."

It was only four days, Erik thinks. It wasn't very long. Charles is going to some kind of science camp in August; he's going to be gone for two and a half weeks then. 

Erik and his dad don't have a lot of talks. It's not that they're not close - Erik loves his dad, and he knows his dad loves him, too. They have a good relationship. But it was Erik's mom who did all the talking, really, and with her gone, the two of them can go for days without saying more than a handful of words to each other. So when his dad _does_ bring stuff up, it's kind of a big deal. It was a big deal when he brought up Charles a couple weeks back, while Erik was making them breakfast on his dad's day off.

"So you and that Charles boy, you're getting pretty serious now, huh?" Erik's dad had said. It hadn't sounded disapproving or judgy or anything like that, but Erik had frozen anyway, staring down at the egg frying in the skillet like it was the only thing in the world.

"Yeah, I guess," Erik said. 

"Yeah," said his dad. He cleared his throat. "That's ... good. I like him. He's a nice boy."

Erik nodded, still looking down at the egg, and he had just started to relax a little when his dad continued, "It's just- you know, Erik, you're still really young. Both of you. There's a lot of stuff ahead of you. College isn't that far away. Just - be careful, I guess."

Erik hadn't responded, and Erik's dad hadn't said anything else about it, either. After breakfast they'd watched the game together, and all they talked about then was baseball. But the whole thing has stayed in Erik's mind. 

He hasn't told Charles about it, and he doesn't say anything now, not even about how long they were apart. Instead he just says softly, "I missed you, too," and kisses Charles again.

They're both getting hard. Charles's erection is rubbing against Erik's stomach. If Erik had a free hand, he would reach down and stroke Charles off. The first time he did that, it was over right away, but they've had a lot of practice since then, and they know how to make it last now, keeping Charles balanced on that edge until he can't take it anymore. 

Everything about their position suddenly seems awkward, _not enough_ , and Erik breaks the kiss with a grunt of frustration. The angle is wrong, or the traction maybe, and he's not sure what he wants but he wants it so badly. He bites down gently on Charles's slick freckled shoulder.

"You should stay over tonight," Charles says breathlessly. "Nobody's coming home tonight, it'll just be you and me." 

The whole house, empty. Just him and Charles. Him and Charles. Charles's bed.

Erik technically has a midnight curfew. If he asked his dad for permission for something like this, spending the night with his boyfriend, he knows that it would be a refusal. But... Erik's dad works night shift, after all. He doesn't get home until six. As long as Erik is back before him, he wouldn't even have to know. 

He feels guilty at the idea. He doesn't lie to his dad. He never has.

But he doesn't feel guilty enough to change his mind.

"Okay," Erik mumbles against Charles's skin, and the soft happy sound Charles makes in response is the best thing Erik has heard in days. Until he scrapes his teeth lightly across Charles's neck, and the moan Charles makes at that is even _better_.

"Put me down," Charles says, gasping. 

It's the last thing Erik wants to do, so it takes him a minute, but he manages it. Back on his own feet, Charles raises his hands to cup Erik's face, pulling him down in a kiss. Charles pulls away from him again, before Erik is ready. 

"Charles-"

"Let's go inside," Charles says. He turns around, heading towards the stairs. Watching him climb out of the pool, Erik can't help staring at his shoulders, his back, his bare white ass as he emerges from the water. 

Charles heads toward the table and grabs his towel, tying it loosely around his waist. His hard-on's still obvious, even with the covering. He looks back at Erik, a slight frown on his face.

"Erik," he says impatiently, his voice just a tad short of a whine, "come _on_."

"All right," Erik says, "I'm coming," and he makes his way out of the pool to stand naked in the hot summer air before he covers himself up with his own towel and follows his boyfriend into the house.

* * *

Charles's bedroom is on the first floor, and they make it all the way there before Charles stops and turns to hug Erik close again. Erik suspects that Charles is aiming the two of them for his bed, trying to get them there without having to stop the kiss, but they don't quite manage it, tumbling to the floor in a heap instead. Erik ends up on his back, Charles on top of him, towels pushed aside and forgotten. They rut against each other, a little desperately, and there's a moment when the rhythm changes and Erik can feel the two of them suddenly moving in sync, their bodies perfectly matching each other. Erik comes at once in a great sticky rush. It's only a couple moments later when Charles joins him.

Charles wipes the spunk off them both with one of the damp towels and then rises to his feet. Erik stays on the floor and watches while Charles opens up a drawer of his dresser. He pulls out two pairs of pajama pants. One pair he tosses over to Erik, while the other he slips on himself. Erik forces himself up then, too, and dresses. Charles's clothes don't fit him quite right. The legs are too short, for one thing - Erik is pretty sure he looks like a dork, with the hems up above his ankles - but it's better than being naked.

"What kind of pizza should we order?" Charles says as he pulls on a t-shirt as well. His voice is muffled by the fabric covering his face. After a moment his head pops back through the collar. The shirt sticks a little to his chest where he's still wet from the pool.

"I don't care," Erik says. He sits down on Charles's bed.

Charles makes a face at him. "See, you say that, and then you end up picking off all the toppings anyway."

"So just get plain, then."

"Plain is boring."

Erik shrugs. "I like plain."

"That's because _you're_ boring," Charles says with a smile.

Erik lies back on the bed, stretching out some, but still leaving both of his feet flat on the floor. The mattress dips a little as Charles sits down next to him. Charles places his hand on Erik's head, stroking slowly through the tangles of his wet hair. 

"We could go watch a movie," Charles suggests. "We could do Indiana Jones again."

"Let's just stay here for a while," Erik says.

Charles climbs up, further onto the bed, until he's sitting cross-legged with his back leaning against the bedroom wall. "Here," he says, patting his thigh.

Erik shifts until his head is in Charles's lap, and closes his eyes.  
\

* * *

The alarm on his phone goes off at a quarter to five. Erik reaches out and mutes it instantly, but it's not fast enough that it doesn't wake Charles as well. 

"Already?" Charles says, sounding groggy. He turns around in the circle of Erik's arms - they'd fallen asleep with his back to Erik's chest, but now he moves so they're facing each other. He blinks at Erik. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah," Erik says, but he doesn't make a move to get up.

Charles sighs. "I wish you could stay. I wish it was like this all the time."

Erik tries to imagine falling asleep every night wrapped around Charles, waking up every morning just like this. The things he feels for Charles, deep in his chest, are so strong he almost wants to throw up.

"I have to go," Erik says firmly.

"Okay," Charles says. "Call me later?"

"Yeah," Erik says again. He kisses Charles once, a quick peck on the lips, and then forces himself out of the bed. He doesn't look back at Charles before he leaves the room, because he doesn't think he'd be able to take the sight and not walk right back.

His work clothes are still out by the pool where he left them, crumpled on the ground. He changes back into them and gets his bike.

The ride to his apartment is nice. It's early enough that the air is still a little cool, not the stuffy haze it'll get later, and none of the morning commuters are out on the roads yet. It's just Erik and his thoughts, alone on the long ride home.

Erik beats his dad home by a half hour. He's lying in his bed, unable to fall back asleep, when he hears the sounds of his dad arriving. 

He doesn't _feel_ that young, Erik thinks. Probably that counts for something.


End file.
